


Десять тысяч метров над землёй

by krolololaf



Series: Стоп! Снято! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Actors, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Crazy friends, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hollywood, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krolololaf/pseuds/krolololaf
Summary: Никита оттолкнулся от кресла – словно нырнул в ледяную воду. Эти несколько шагов через полутёмный бизнес-класс стали самыми длинными в его жизни. Куда там красным дорожкам!~~~Небольшая горяченькая PWP-шка о том, как Никита и Рю всё-таки закрыли гештальт и потрахались в самолёте -))
Relationships: Никита Ершов/Рю Каваками
Series: Стоп! Снято! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858312
Kudos: 9





	Десять тысяч метров над землёй

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Публикую как ориджинал, потому что, собственно, тут только один ориджинал -))  
> 2\. Можно читать просто как историю о двух чуваках, которые задорно поебались в самолёте! :D  
> 3\. Но вообще это пропущенная сцена из моего макси "Стоп! Снято!" - https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20082565/chapters/47564164  
> Она не войдет в основной текст, хотя нравится мне. Но сюжет, увы, не резиновый Х)) Семнадцатая глава закончится чуть раньше этого момента, а восемнадцатая - начнётся чуть позже, либо с посадки в Лос-Анджелесе, либо уже сразу в доме Рю.  
> Уточнение: Юмико здесь нет, так как по сюжету она из Фукуоки полетела сразу в Осаку, к родственникам.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Моим прекрасным читателям, которые поддерживают меня уже столько времени!

Посадка заканчивалась. А с ней и этот бесконечный день. Последние пассажиры прошли в эконом-класс. Никита бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Ты как? Ещё мутит?

Рю смотрел с беспокойством. Легкий тёмно-зелёный пуловер с широким вырезом удивительно ему шёл и, как ни странно, прекрасно сочетался с леггинсами, хотя во время короткой пересадки спонтанный шоппинг занял примерно полторы секунды. Может, имел место хитрый план, но в глазах Никиты Рю просто забежал в случайный бутик на их пути и схватил первую же вещь с центрального стенда – чтобы надеть что-то вместо залитой апельсиновым соком футболки.

– Ник?

– Нет-нет, в порядке всё, отпустило уже. Устал просто.

Перелёт из Фукуоки в Токио дался тяжело. Сели с первого раза, но всё равно Никиту чуть не вывернуло. Рю погладил по руке:

– Если хочешь, давай на моё место?

– Я лучше у прохода посижу.

– Не любишь вид из окна?

– Люблю, – Никита улыбнулся. – Но отсюда могу сразу два прекрасных вида наблюдать.

Рю фыркнул, но глянул так, что стало ясно – ответ пришёлся по душе.

– Пусто в этот раз, да? – вдруг сказал он и даже привстал, чтобы осмотреться.

– Да, похоже, никого больше не будет.

Тони и Луиза сидели рядом, через проход. В противоположном конце полупустого бизнес-класса расположились всего три пассажира: два благообразных японца средних лет в дорогих костюмах и загорелая американка с голливудской улыбкой, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшая сержанта Бейли, только эта – жгучая брюнетка.

– Хм-м, – Рю сдвинул брови.

– Что такое?

– Надеялся, будет веселее. Окончание съёмок всё-таки.

– Ладно тебе. Зато выспимся.

В ответ на это он только показал кончик языка.

После взлёта, когда предлагали напитки, Рю спросил у сказочно красивой и безукоризненно вежливой бортпроводницы:

– Извините, раз уж столько свободных мест, можно ли пересадить сюда наших ребят из эконома? Всё за мой счёт, только им не говорите, придумайте что-нибудь милое.

– Да, конечно, – она улыбнулась. – Сейчас всё уладим, мистер Каваками.

– Что за страсть к транжирству?! – воскликнул Тони. – Я сделал бы это и без тебя!

– Ну а так сделал моими руками. Не гунди, – Рю снова обратился к бортпроводнице. – И шампанского нам всем.

Заняв свободные места по соседству, Мария, Мико, Лино и Йошито застонали от счастья на все лады, с удобством устраиваясь в широких креслах. Принесли шампанское. После пары бокалов на каждого атмосфера в этой половине бизнес-класса стала заметно веселее. Японцы не обращали на громкие разговоры никакого внимания, уткнувшись каждый в свой ноутбук, а вот американка смотрела с искренней тоской. Тони то и дело оглядывался.

– Ещё бокал, – шепнула Мария, – и папа к ней подкатит.

– Бокал? – привстав, Лино впился взглядом в женщину. – Как минимум, два.

– За последние недели это первая удачная возможность.

– Да, но типаж не его.

– Пф-ф! Спорим на двадцатку?

Выиграла Мария. Плеснув себе ещё шампанского, Тони перебрался поближе к американке и с безопасного расстояния прощупал почву:

– Извините, если беспокою зря, но, кажется, вы скучаете?

– Джулия! – крикнула она, метнувшись к нему, как к спасательному кругу.

– Тони, – он пожал её загорелую руку. – Позволите ли угостить вас, Джулия?

– Конечно! Видит Господь, Тони, я позволю вам что угодно! Знали бы вы, как приятно говорить с людьми без переводчика!

Чеккарелли сделал знак бортпроводнице, и та принесла американке бокал шампанского.

– Благодарю.

– Мне кажется, мы где-то виделись.

– Едва ли. Дочь говорит, во мне есть что-то от молодой Саманты Дэвил, но, думаю, она просто мне льстит, – Джулия иронично улыбнулась. – Я совершенно обычный патологоанатом.

Тони восторженно воскликнул и тут же возжелал подробностей.

– Срань господня, Лино, ты тоже это слышишь? – Мария прыснула в бокал.

– У него прорезался итальянский акцент, – подтвердил тот.

– Поздравляю, дети. Теперь он точно с неё не слезет.

Рю отсалютовал близнецам бокалом. Они захохотали, повалившись друг на друга. Он смеялся вместе ними. Счастливый. Уже немного пьяный. Обворожительный. Никита приблизился к его уху и шепнул:

– Я бы тоже кое с кого не слезал.

Карие глаза вспыхнули. Улыбаясь, Рю пригубил шампанское. Как он был хорош сейчас! Коснувшись его плеча, Никита легонько потянул вниз пуловер и получил в ответ ещё один горячий взгляд. Рю облизнул губы:

– Какой, говоришь, у нас будет условный стук?..

Ждать удобного случая пришлось долго, до глубокой ночи, Рю почти дочитал Маркеса. Первыми уснули японцы. За ними сдалась Луиза. Затем – Йошито и Мико. Дольше всех держались близнецы, но, в конце концов, отключились и они. Только Тони всё поддато смеялся над очередной чёрной байкой Джулии, выдавая в ответ уморительные безумные истории со съемочных площадок. Слушая их болтовню, Никита сам начал клевать носом, но вот Рю легонько толкнул плечом и кивнул в сторону туалета.

– Сейчас?..

– Они так всю ночь пропиздеть могут. Ждать ещё. Идём. Остальные спят.

Выключив свет над своим креслом, Рю убрал книгу в дорожную сумку и достал взамен путевой джентельменский набор: пробник лубриканта, презерватив, влажную салфетку. Всё в одинаково блестящих приятно шуршащих упаковках.

– Держи. Давай первый. И не закрывайся. Я следом.

Внутри всё сжалось. Никита сглотнул.

«Хватит ломаться, Ершов! Даже если вас сейчас заметят, что вам сделают? Скинут в Тихий океан? Застыдят перед всем бизнес-классом? Это смешно!»

Никита оттолкнулся от кресла – словно нырнул в ледяную воду. Эти несколько шагов через полутёмный бизнес-класс стали самыми длинными в его жизни. Куда там красным дорожкам! Грудь сдавило. Шумело в ушах. Он открыл туалет только со второго раза и, оказавшись внутри, замер, рассматривая всё как впервые. В голове была пустота.

Вдруг ручка опустилась. Тихо приоткрылась дверь. Никита зажмурился, а когда снова распахнул глаза, Рю уже закрывал её изнутри. Щёлкнул замок.

– Есть!

«…».

– Вот видишь, как просто.

Развернувшись, Рю тут же прильнул. Никита обнял в ответ, пытаясь унять дрожь. Нашёл губами губы. Поцеловал жадно, хотя всё внутри кричало, что сейчас, вот сейчас раздастся громкий стук и...

– Как ты хочешь?

Облизнувшись, Рю потёрся о пах. К удивлению, это возымело успех. Внизу приятно потяжелело. А мысли о разоблачении как-то разом отошли далеко на задний план.

– Не знаю. Подрочим, наверное? Или минет?

– Или… присунь мне? – выдохнул Рю.

Никита только промычал в ответ. Он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но с него уже стягивали джинсы. Ещё секунда, и умелые пальцы добрались до члена.

– О-ох, – Рю вдруг развернулся и, выгнув спину, оттопырил зад, – да-а, сейчас умру, как его хочу.

В горле пересохло. Мир стал до боли чётким и одновременно плыл по краям. Во все глаза Никита смотрел, как Рю, нежно всхлипнув, спускает леггинсы, обнажая убийственно прекрасные ягодицы. Чтобы точно не осталось никаких сомнений, он развел их руками. Член Никиты тут же встал, задев головкой желанный зад.

– Подготовить тебя?

– Нет. Сразу. Только осторожно, – Рю уперся локтями в дверь. – Эта попка не любит, когда ей больно.

Раскатав по члену гондон и смазав его, Никита вдруг подумал, как здесь мало места и воздуха. Он ещё не начал, а уже взмок. Было дело в десяти тысячах метров над землёй или в чём-то другом, но в голову ударяло действительно сильно. Штырило, как от итальянского трипло. Прижав головку члена к любимому заду, Никита обнял Рю, уткнулся носом во влажную от пота шею и сильнее надавил там, внизу.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Рю. – Блядь... Блядь...

Входило туго.

– А-а-ах, – он тихо всхлипнул. – Большой...

Эти едва слышные молящие стоны сводили Никиту с ума.

– Такой большой... м-м-мх! Да, а-а-ах... А-а-а!

Наконец, Никита плавно толкнулся глубже. Тяжело дыша ртом, Рю подался навстречу. Член сжало со всех сторон. Твою мать! Как же было хорошо! Ещё немного, и… Но Никита не хотел кончать так быстро, хотел подольше задержаться в этой восхитительно узкой попке высоко над Тихим океаном, в туалете авиалайнера, где почти закончился воздух.

– Давай, – шепнул Рю. – Давай...

Они начали движение. Медленно, приноравливаясь, а потом с каждым разом всё быстрее, входя во вкус, и в конце Никита уже всаживал со всего маху. Рю снова сосал его пальцы – сразу три – и сладко всхлипывал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Внизу всё горело. Никита больше не мог оттягивать финал. Свободной рукой он нащупал член Рю, и тот выстрелил спермой всего от пары прикосновений. Тихий, чувственный вскрик вызвал ещё один залп – глубоко внутри тесной попки.

Несколько секунд они просто стояли, оглушенные этой близостью. Потом Никита отодвинулся. Рю привалился к двери, хватаясь за ручку. Показалось, вот-вот сползет на пол, но, стоило протянуть к нему руки, он мотнул головой:

– Всё хорошо.

Застегнув джинсы, Никита умылся. Лицо было красным, как помидор, и горело. Рю попытался привести себя в порядок, но безуспешно – он всё равно выглядел как человек, который только что жарко, с удовольствием ебался.

– Видок, конечно, просто пиздец…

– Пиздец как прекрасен, – Никита куснул его за ухо. – Идём.

Они вернулись на свои места. Разложили кресла. Рю завернулся в плед и почти сразу задремал, а вот Никите не спалось. Взбудораженный, он вертелся с бока на бок. Тони и Джулия больше не говорили. Решил – уснули, но вскоре в приглушенном ночном освещении мимо прокрались две тени. У двери в туалет обе гнусно хмыкнули и нырнули внутрь. Через пару минут оттуда донеслись приглушённые счастливые вздохи.

Никита в который раз повернулся на правый бок. Небо за иллюминаторами стремительно светлело. Он глянул на Рю и вдруг понял, что смертельно, нечеловечески хочет его обнять – вот так, после улётного секса, перед сном. Хоть на одну короткую минутку! Как Никита привык к этому в Японии. Каких-то три недели, а будто засыпал так целый год. Он подвинулся на самый край кресла, поближе к Рю. В нос сильнее ударил аромат туалетной воды, смешанный с запахом пота. И прямо сейчас Никита мог поклясться, что не обонял в своей жизни ничего прекраснее.

«Как я буду засыпать без тебя в Санта-Монике?..»

Нет. Точно не стоило думать об этом сейчас. Он зажмурился крепче, пытаясь поскорее провалиться в сон.


End file.
